Okami Uchiha
'Approval:' 5/14/13 12 feats bori (v.2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Emerald eyes when his Sharingan is unactive. When active his Sharingan is black with red tomoe. (Will add a picture of it when able to make one) 'Stats (Total: 97)' Strength: 10 Speed: 10 Intelligence: 16 Chakra Levels: 17 CP:125 40+5xCL Chakra Control: 15 Endurance: 10 Banked: 1 Equipment *16/16 equip points used. *sword (4) *foam katana *set of Kunai (3) *Three flash bombs (3) *Pair of explosive tags (3) *Military ration pill (3) *Ezekeial, the Corpse Bone Blade (will become a normal sword after its used. still talks. only to user in either case.) Ezekeial is a massive blade made entirely out of bone. Though the blade is incredibly powerful, it is also very rude and unhelpful. It stands at 6'1" and is uncomfortable to wield. *Can reform itself to surprise enemies *Can shoot bone spikes *Has increased striking power *May try to attack you *Can talk, has nothing positive to say though *Slowly feeds off of your chakra 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Genjutsu Specialist Genin 2: Sharingan Chunin: Summoning contract: Wolf Jonin: Copy Ninja S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Total Ryo earned: 34,000 Total Spent: 450 Current: 37,300 Amount given to aid Ame:7500 Amount returned:11250 Feats earned so far: 11 Banked feats: 0 QP Earned: 68 QP Banked: 5 #Basic Jutsu CP: 5 #Stat boost x3 #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja '''CP5-40 (depending on jutsu copied)- Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. #Genjutsu: dusk wolves CP:20. (Closely identical to Itatchi's dusk crows.Dusk Crow, for reference.) #Genjutsu: Soul Bane CP: 20: It targets the mind and causes the target to believe that anyone is a foe. While under the effects of the genjutsu, anyone affected will attack those who they believe to be enemies, even their closest friends. They will act completely coherent, however, almost as if it is of their own volition, but they will not listen to reason. Once8defeated, they return to normal with no memory of the events. Soulbane #Summoning Jutsu: Wolf summons CP:40. Sharp Tooth comes to aid in combat. Stays till either defeated or combat ends. Sharp Tooth, or Shar as he likes to be called. Is a nearly all black wolf with both rear paws that are white. His head is just slightly above my hip, either standing on all fours or sitting. If he were to stand on his rear paws, his head would just over look mine. Will attack using teeth and claws, which ever is more advantageous. Will usually attempt to attack the precieved weakest points. #Hightened hearing. #Needle Jizō CP: 20 -User can block one attack per use. Needle Jizo #Stolen Jutsu: Rasengan (20cp can max to 40cp) #Stolen Jutsu:Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (20cp can max to 40cp) Completed Missions S-Rank: 1(4) Reclaiming the Base 4 A-Rank: 1(3) Meeting Kurieta3 B-Rank: 5(19) Treacherous Trio 3 Amegakure Sabotage 5 Water Temple 5 Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania 4 The Hunters 2 C-Rank: 3(11) Okami's Delivery Service: 3 Stealing the Shrine's Scroll: 3 Exploring the Orphanage: 3 Excursion_to_the_Land_of_Potatoes! :OS/recap: 2 Bandit removal in the Sound OS/recap:2 D-Rank: 16(19) Leaf Visitation: 1 An afternoon skirmish in Kumo 1 An afternoon in Kumo 1 Somber thoughts, bitter sweet memories 1 Visiting Okami 2 Mission to Kumo 1 The meeting: 1. Ame village thread. Return to Kumo 3 Meeting Before the Invasion1 War camp discussion 1 A Midnight meeting: 1 Rainy situps: 1 Brand New Dawn 1 recruiting for inquisition 1 Traveling in Fire Country 1 Good News 1 Unexpected confrontations 1 Finding Shink with Okami in Ame 1 Raids: 5 Liberating Amegakure 5 Other: 1 Village Transfer: 1 Fights: 2 An afternoon Skirmish in Kumo 1 a new game 1 'History and Story''' Okami's family left Konoha many years ago, during the Second Hokage's reign. The family had wanted to keep the family safe from his rule. Years later Okami was born. It took years to understand that he was blind. His father would try to teach him the Shinobi arts. Always trying to explain things in a visual sense, but never really conveying the message. Okami's brother, Kento, figured out how to connect Okami to the world. He would always compare sights to how something felt. Years later, on that fateful day, Okami unleased his Sharingan. The only down side is, Kento had to die. Okami had somehow managed to get infront of a run away horse drawn carrage. Kento kept shouting for Okami to move, but the ground shaking caused Okami to lose track of where everything was. Kento rushed to save Okami, but lost his life when he could only push Okami out of the path of the horses. Okami's first sight was the sight of his older brother's chakra slowly drain from his body. When Okami's parents rushed to the scene, Okami could only back up in a paniced state. His father upon discovering Okami's eyes finally understood the message that Kento was always trying to pass on. Okami's Sharingan has a flipped color pattern. Okami began to understand his eyes that his brother gave him as his final gift. The eyes see chakra, but they also allowed him to copy the jutsu of others. It still took a few years to understand that his focus would be more genjutsu then ninjutsu, but he finally was accepted to a Shinobi school and graduated a genin. Category:Character Category:Amegakure